


Birthday Surprise (Luffy x Reader) LEMON

by RawrImaOtaku



Category: One Piece
Genre: <3, AAAAAAAAAAAAAH BABAY, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I wrote this a while ago for Luffy's birthday so I don't remember much o-o, Let's get it on~, Sexy time with Luffy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrImaOtaku/pseuds/RawrImaOtaku
Summary: You give your straw hatted captain a gift...but what exactly is that gift?Onhonhonhonhon~!





	1. Chapter 1

Today was your captain's birthday! He had done so much for you and the rest of the crew, so you all decided to do something special for him. Later tonight was going to be a big party, but you wanted to give yours to him now, before he got drunk and wouldn't be able to remember what you gave him.

You have had the biggest crush on your captain for months now. You started as friends, but over the years of being with him, your friendship turned into being best friends, which turned into you wanting to be more than best friends with him, but he's just too idiotic to understand what that meant. 

Your present was going to confess your feelings to him....and kiss him. If that got awkward and he hated you after that, you had a back up present anyways! A brand new red cardigan! Once he switched from vests over to cardigans after two years apart, you wanted to make sure he never ran out. His chest looked _great_ exposed. 

You were pacing back and forth in your room, waiting for the right moment to do it. 

 _'I don't think I can do this! What if he says no? WHAT IF HE KICKS ME OFF OF HIS CREW!? W-what if he doesn't understand?'_ you sighed at these thoughts. The whole crew except for Luffy of course, knew about your crush on the captain. Sanji was disappointed that you chose Luffy instead of him, but he has been completely supportive, and actually gave **decent** love advice. If only he used that on the ladies, he would get laid no problem.

You stopped pacing and faced the door. Your long sleeved red flannel swayed at the bottom. It was unbuttoned and you had short jean shorts, along with sandals. Under the unbuttoned flannel was a black tank top.

Your (h/l) (h/c) hair was just down and you only had on the slightest bit of mascara. You were a tomboy, nonetheless. You pushed open the door and slammed it behind you. You took deep breaths and scanned the deck. You were the only one on deck...or so you thought. Your eyes finally landed upon the straw-hatted captain on top of the Thousand Sunny's figurehead. You smiled to yourself. You walked down the steps and towards your relaxing captain.

"Hey Luffy. Can I talk to ya for a second?" you asked nervously. He turned around and a huge smile was put on his face.

"Sure!" he patted the spot next to him, beckoning you to sit. You climbed on top of the figurehead, with a little help of course, and sat next to your crush.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" he asked, as his onyx eyes scanned you head to toe. You were _very_ nervous now. 

_'Okay! (Y/n)! MAN UP! But, I'm not a man...DAMNIT JUST DO IT BEFORE I THROW MYSELF OVERBOARD! GAH! PLEASE NO! WE HAVE DEVIL FRUIT POWERS! WE CAN'T SWIIIIIIM! WELL THEN JUST CONFESS!'_

While you were having a debate in your mind, you were suddenly snapped out of your thoughts by Luffy poking your cheek with his finger.

"Hey, uh, (Y/n)? You okay?" he looked concerned.

"E-EH!? Oh....uhum...yes. Fine!" he was now looking at you like you were some psycho bitch. 

"S-sorry Luffy." Damn your stuttering. His smile returned and nodded.

"Fuck it." you said.

"Fuck wha-" he was suddenly cut off with you crashing your lips onto his. Luffy's eyes widened in surprise, he couldn't comprehend what the hell just happened. Before he could kiss back, or do anything for that matter, you pulled away with a huge shade of red covering your cheeks.

Without saying another word, you ran off into your room.

 _'GAGH! You baka! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Why....I should've just pretended I didn't feel anything for him. It would have been easier that way...'_ you trailed off and you heard the loud opening of your door than a slam. You jumped at the sudden noise, and turned your head towards the source, _Luffy._

"Look L-Luffy, I'm SUPER so-" he grabbed your wrist and crashed his lips onto yours. It was fiery and passionate. He was pretty damn skilled with his mouth. It wasn't enough for him, so he licked your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You needed to ask him what was going on, so you refused him entry.

This angered him, and you heard a low growl come from the back of his throat. He bit your lower lip, causing you to gasp. This left him the opportunity to slide his tongue in and explore every inch of your mouth. You tried to fight back, but every ounce of resistance you had melted away during the kiss. 

The need for air became too much, and you both broke the kiss.

"L-Luffy...what the hell did you do that for?" you asked while still trying to catch your breath.

"You never gave me the chance to reply." he said as he tightened the grip on your wrist and pulled you closer. You needed him. He needed you. You were going to have fun giving him a _special_ kind of surprise.


	2. Special Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get it on~
> 
> AHHHHHH BABAY!! YE-EAAAAAAAAAAH. MMMMHHHHHHMMMMM.

**A/N: ENJOY YOUR LEMONY SMUT! (It's going to be bad...I know. My apologies!)**

 

"You never gave me the chance to reply." He was a totally different Luffy. He was serious, lust filled, and god fucking damnit the sexiest person you've ever seen. He pulled you in even closer and started to nip and suck on your neck.

"Luffy!" You gasped. He had found your sweet spot. He stayed in that same spot, nipping, sucking, licking it over and over. Your smalls moans and gasps were good signs.He grabbed your legs and picked you up and brought you to the bed. He took off his straw hat and flew it across the room. 

He laid butterfly kisses up and down your neck, making his way to your collarbone. He bit it. He marked you as his. He took off your flannel and dropped it, not caring where it wound up. You did the same with his cardigan. Your hands roamed his muscular chest and back. Your fingertips touched his arms up and down. Every touch from your hands made him shiver in delight.

He leaned down to capture you in another passionate kiss. Your arms tangled around his neck, and your hands found their way into his raven hair. The kiss broke, and you ground your hips up into his, causing a low and sexy groan to come from him.

He put his hands onto your hips, so you wouldn't be able to do that again.

"Dammit, (Y/n). If you keep doing that I won't be able to hold off." he said in your ear. Luffy yanked off your tank top, exposing the (f/c) lacy bra. That damned bra was hiding something he desperately wanted to see. He unhooked the bra, and chucked it across the room. He took one of his hands and pinned your two hands above your head, while the other one roamed around your body. Suddenly, he took one of your nipples into his mouth, and started to play with it with his tongue. He kneaded the other one with his free hand. He was so talented.

 _"Luffy."_ you moaned. You felt something hard pressed against your inner thigh and realised what it was. 

 _"Mm! Oh god Luffy..."_ you kept letting moans escape. You couldn't help it. You tried biting your lip, and it started to bleed.

"Don't hide them, (Y/n). I want to know how I'm making you feel." he said in a husky tone into you ear. He went back down and licked the opposite nipple and giving the other breast the same treatment with his hand he had given to the previous one.

He nipped and sucked on it, causing you to moan in pleasure. Luffy pulled away and undid your shorts. He ripped them off, exposing matching (f/c) lace panties, that were soaked.

"I already made you this wet, huh? Good." He slipped two of his fingers under the thin fabric, and slid them into your entrance, causing you to moan louder than before. Luffy pumped his fingers while his thumb rubbed your clit, adding to the extreme pleasure. 

 _"Mm! Luffy!"_ you moaned. You started to move your hips along with the rhythm of his fingers. He was so skilled, and so your climax was reaching quicker by the second.

 _"Oh Luffy! I'm, I'm gonna cum!"_ before you could reach your release, Luffy had pulled out his fingers, leaving you disappointed, and on fire.

He licked his fingers, tasting you. _He liked the taste._ He released your hands so he could strip himself of his remaining clothing. His pants and boxers were off in an instant, causing a sexy moan coming from him. Luffy was _huge._ He was 13". He was the biggest you had ever seen. You got onto your knees and gripped his throbbing member firmly, and started to pump.

 _"(Y/n)."_ he moaned. Without warning, you shoved most of his cock inside of your mouth causing him to gasp. You started to bob your head, and jerked off what you couldn't fit.

 _"Dammit (Y/n). Don't stop."_ To add to his pleasure, you started to hum while you were sucking faster. He grabbed your hair and started to move his hips in rhythm with your movement.

 _"Son of a-Fuck!"_ he moaned. You could tell he was about to cum, so you pulled away.

"Payback's a bitch." you simply said. He shoved you onto your back and ripped off your panties. He leaned down, and started to lick and nibble on your clit. He slid his tongue in and out of your entrance. He lifted himself off of that and prepared himself at your entrance. 

He slammed his large cock inside of you, causing you to yell his name out. He started at a steady pace, but it soon escalated into a good hard fuck.

 _"Oh! LUFFY! FASTER!"_ you screamed. To hell to being quiet. You didn't care about anyone hearing. He listened to your command and went faster.

 _"(Y/n). Fuck."_ he said as he went harder and faster into you.

 _"_ _LUFFY_ _!"_ you screamed. He had hit your G-spot. He knew he had too, you didn't even need to tell him. He kept hitting that spot over and over again. You moaned and yelled his name over and over, as he did with yours.

 _"Fuck, Luffy! I'm gonna cum!"_ you yelled.

 _"(Y/n), me, me too."_ he said in between grunts and pants. He suddenly slammed in with so much force, it caused him to go into second gear. 

The speed he had achieved was godly. The force he used was heavenly. In that gear, you both went over the edge after just a few thrusts.

 _ **"LUFFY!"** _ you screamed at the top of your lungs as you reached your climax.

 _ **"(Y/n)!"** _ Luffy yelled with just as much force as he pulled out and came onto his stomach and yours. You got onto your knees and licked the sticky liquid off of him. The sight and the feel was enough to get him hard again.

"Mmm. Happy birthday, _captain."_ you said, playing with the word captain. He picked you up and laid down next to you as he cuddled you closely and protectively. 

"Best birthday ever." he said in your ear. 

"I wish I got this everyday." he said suddenly.

"I think we can make an arrangement."

"Goodnight (Y/n)." he said as he pulled the covers over you two.

"Goodnight Luffy." He kissed you on the head and cuddled you closer. It was going to be fun.


End file.
